


cover-up

by notafraidofanythingreasonable



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6312421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notafraidofanythingreasonable/pseuds/notafraidofanythingreasonable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being in love suits Kalinda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cover-up

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet is years old and was discovered again in my external hard drive purging.
> 
> I had given up on the series by the time this was written but found myself needing to write something.
> 
> Apologies for any incorrect tags, I cannot recall the season or actual timeline in which this diverges from.

Alicia is waiting for the bath to fill when she notices something is off. 

She closes her eyes to clear her thoughts and recollects the events of the previous few hours, and then she squints a little harder into the mirror just to make sure her eyes aren’t lying. Sure enough, Kalinda is a dead woman.

*

It’s, of course, at the most opportune moment that Alicia chooses to bring it up, “Kalinda, what were you thinking?”

“Seriously Alicia?”

“Seriously.”

“I didn’t realize it’d be such an issue.”

“You didn’t think...”

“It seemed like a good idea at the time.”

“It’s a hickey! The size of Texas!”

Kalinda gives her an unimpressed look at her exaggeration but replies, “Yeah, and?”

And in all honestly, Alicia isn’t really complaining; that’s not her intention at all as she corners and backs Kalinda up against the elevator wall on their way out. She has to admit it had been a great idea as she remembers soft skin and entwined limbs tempered by fierce urgency and thrilling roughness.

Kalinda speaks again and breaks her out of her recollections, “Don’t worry, the cover-up you used really did the trick; now how about we get out of here? Get us some wine and maybe...” She’s wearing a look that Alicia is seeing far too often now, a certain smugness that Kalinda probably knows elicits the emergence of Alicia’s most base thoughts. 

She blushes and smiles back at the younger woman; Alicia should have known she wouldn’t get the upper hand this time. Kalinda had wanted her to seek her out.

One of these days, Alicia will catch her off guard, but right now, it’s strange to see her in this light and she doesn’t want to change a thing. Being in love suits Kalinda.


End file.
